Special Delivery : Sousuke x Gou
by Mimikii
Summary: R18 ;) [Gou, who just reached 18, thought that it's the right time for her to know about sex] I do not own any of the characters.


[Gou, who just reached 18, thought that it's the right time for her to know about sex]

She squeezed her thighs as she browsed the net using the MacBook given by her brother. It was his gift to her last week during her eighteenth birthday. There were many tabs open. She kept on right-clicking every picture, examining its features and cost.

Her cheeks were red. "why…why are there so many choices! How could I possibly pick one?" she's currently staring one photo which has a complete description.

Very handy. Feels like the real thing. With three settings, slow, medium, and fast. All 8 inches. Rechargeable. Will ship in 3 days.  
All for 100 dollars.

Additional 15 dollars for a "handy and complete package" manual.

The five stars were all colored yellow. It says only 3 items left.

She gulped. Why is it so freaking expensive? She searched through the comments section.

"for the experienced me.. This is the next best thing to the real one. Even better than may ex boyfriend's! " an anonymous commented.

She took her wallet. "I could… get 50 from my next month's allowance.. But an additional manual costs 15 dollars.. Argh! "

In a split second. She clicked "buy" and gave her address.

She woke up the next day and prepared her things. Her classes takes the whole day and if she's unlucky, her night will be spent entirely in the library.

But despite of that, she loves being in college. Her dream of becoming an instructor is within her grasp. She did find it difficult to defend her choice of University to her parents and brother, for she has to live in Tokyo. Well, her brother stays in Australia so it was easier for them to accept that this time will come, when she wants to become independent.

The only downside is… she hasn't found a boyfriend yet. Though she's very serious in her studies and wants to focus on it, she just couldn't find a guy. She's spent her entire time either in the library or in her apartment.

Her friends kept bugging her to find one, and if she did spare some time to be with them, she only hears tales of their dates.. And some extreme make out sessions.

Curiosity may kill the cat. She perfectly understands it. But she's dying to know. And upon hearing some more "stories", she finally gave up and browse the Internet.

And saw something that could satisfy her curiosity without killing her.

She hurriedly ate her toast and drank her milk. "I'm gonna be late! I shouldve set my alarm ahead," She shook her head and immediately left her apartment.

It was almost nine pm when she reached her apartment. Exhausted, she dragged her almost lifeless body into the shower andbask her stressed body in hot water.

Moments later, she propped herself onto her bed and began to read her phone's messages.. How her mom texted to buy extra sweater because it's gonna be winter soon, how her brother proudly said he made a new record. She smiled and put her phone down.

The stress was taken away by a few words from her family.

She closed her eyes. Her phone rings. Her phone seldom rings that's why her eyes popped open and looked at the number.

It's unregistered.

"uhm.. Hello?" She gulped.

"yes, hello, is this Mrs. Gou Matsouka?"

She bit her lip in annoyance.

"this is MISS Gou Matsouka, and why are you calling?"

She heard a low chuckle. Her annoyance is spiking to a new level.

"Well, I'm sorry MISS Matsouka, this is from Pink Flower."

PINK. FLOWER.

She blinked.

"Uh.. Hello, are you there.. Miss Matsouka?"

Her heart beats faster.

"Matsouka-san?"

His voice became smoother. And she doesn't know why.

"ye…yeah…what.. Is it?"

"well, we're really sorry for disturbing your night but we'd like to tell you that your order.. The Gigolo Di-"

"…. W..what about?" She interrupted. She doesn't want to hear it, even more spoken by a male stranger.

She heard a chuckle again.

"we're just happy to announce that we can ship your order tomorrow, isn't that great? We're earlier than what we've promised!"

"…o..kay.. That's… nice.."

"so for clarifications, may we know the time you're available tomorrow? "

"…uh.. I've got clas- uhm.. Sorry but IL be available at 8pm,"

"ohh.. That's.. Pretty late, alright then, we'll make some arrangements since it's your first time to have business with us, well that's it Miss Matsouka, hope you'll enjoy your order tomorrow.. Thank you for picking the Pink Flower!"

The call ended.

Her head is spinning. "This is so embarrassing!... A guy… a stranger knows my orders!" She rolled on the bed.

She turned off the lights hugged her pillow.

She wasn't excited today. She feels embarrassed. As she walked into the University. She became paranoid.

"I knew it… this is embarrassing.. What if they know me? What is that stranger and delivery guy is studying here? They will know! They wi-"

A pat on her shoulder brought her to senses. "They will.. What? Kou?"

She turned to face her friends.. "ah… no.. Nothing!" She smiled..

"then, let's go to class!"

Her day has been hectic, and she reached her apartment at 9pm. She was about to climb the stairs when she remembered about her agreement with the stranger. She hurriedly went up.

"oh no.. I messed up."

Reaching her door at the end of the fifth floor. She saw a guy standing and leaning beside her door. A baseball cap is covering his face and he's holding a box.

"….uhmm.. Excuse me?"

She stared at the guy in front, he's taller than her brother and is wearing a long sleeved sweater and black pants.

He's shivering.

"s..sir..excuse me?"

She saw the ear phones he's wearing and decided to tap his shoulder.

The guy opened his eyes and removed the cap on his face and faced her.

Oh boy, his eyes are boring into hers. She blinked. This guy is….appealing in so many levels.

She blushed.

"finally, do you live here? Are you Mrs. Matsouka?" he said.

Her tinted cheeks were replaced by annoyance.

"MISS Matsouka" She cleared. His voice is different from the stranger last night.

The guy gave her the box. "sign it, so I can go."

"w..Wait, I have to check it first.." She rumbled through her bag to get the keys and opened the door, went inside and turned on the lights.

The tall guy just waited outside.

"uhm..ano, it was my fault for letting you wait.. I got so busy at school so.. The least I could do.. Is prepare tea for you..I'm really sorry.." She faced him.

"it's late and you're allowing a guy inside your room," he muttered.

"you're the delivery guy, I could call the police if you pull something weird.. And besides, a bad guy wouldn't wait that long just for a petty agreement," She said and pulled him inside. "you're even shivering from the cold, please take a seat over there,"

He followed and sat on the small space, Gou turned on the heater and began to prepare the tea.

"here, please take some..I'm really sorry.. " She said and gave him a pink cup. "…thanks," he said and looked away.

"I know it's really late.. So How much.. Do I have to pay for this?"

He shook his head. "but.. You're the delivery guy, it's over time pay,"

"…..I didn't say anything about being the delivery guy," he chuckled. In a flash a pan was pointed at him. He blinked.

"then who are you? And what the hell is that box?"

He sighed, put his hands up and looked at her fiery eyes, "okay, that thing in the box is something very handy. Feels like the real thing. With three settings, slow, medium, and fast. All 8 inches. Rechargeable. Will ship in 3 days.  
All for 100 dollars. The best ever. THE Giggolo Dil-"

Her cheeks turned beet red. "e..enough! Who..are you then?"

He chuckled. "I'm Yamazaki Sousuke, I'm the nephew of the guy you had the petty agreement with last night,"

Her eyes grew. "….you… are the relative of the owner?"

He nodded. "I had a debt to pay so I kinda help the store.. I was told to deliver this Gigolo Dil-" he almost laughed at her puffing face.

"…to MRS. Matsouka, "

" that's miss Matsouka, " She corrected, by now her ears are already red too. "Okay, Miss Matsouka.. Could you please check those now? So you could sign this paper?"

Gou looked at the paper and began to open the box. Sousuke has finished his tea and just wondering at why this lady wants to check this embarrassing "item" first in front of him before signing the paper.

She must be a virgin, he mused.

Gou's hands are trembling as she opened the box. She saw one item in the box. She took it and examine it.

"this must be…" She blushed and looked for the plastic ruler on her table and measured it

Sousuke, who was watching him intently nearly died from laughing. " are you seriously measuring if that's an eight inches dick? "

His vulgarity earned him a red faced Gou who couldn't even looked at his face straight.

"….I'm just checking if.. The item is genuine!" She flushed.

Definitely a virgin, make that extra virgin, he chuckled.

Embrassed by the events, Gou quickly checked the box for other items, to her dismay, it was empty.

She quickly faced him and pointed the item to him. "where's… the manual? I paid for it, 15 dollars!"

It was his turn to blink. "what manual?" he asked.

By now Gou is kinda freaking out. She hates it when she's messing up with the money. It was her allowance.

"okay, miss.. Calm down, what manual are you talking about?"

She went to him and looked in his eyes. "the manual.. You don't know the manual? It's the book which tells you what to do.. Step by step!"

Sousuke couldn't look away from her innocent yet brave face.

He smiled sheepishly . " you need instructions for that? You just have to turn that fake dick on and put it in your hole," he said calmly.

Her face couldnt get any redder. "….but that's 15 dollars! Give me back my 15 dollars!" She said an was about to hit him with the item.

"okay.. I just gave you the instructions, it's pretty simple right?"

"that's.. Not simple! Give my money back!"

"listen miss Matsouka, we never had a manual that comes with a dildo, it's common sense,"

"….I don't care how simple the instructions are just give me my manual or my money back!" she's crying already.. She's totally embarrassed with the way things are. She's arguing with a guy who just delivered an embarrassing item and now understands how perfectly an idiot she is. He sighed.  
"I can't call uncle now, he's in another town.. So I can ask him about the manual next week."

Next week.

She stopped crying. She could wait. He smiled.

"alright, now could you please sign this paper now? "

She wiped her tears. "no, I wouldn't sign it unless I get my manual back.."

He groaned. He couldn't possibly say that his allowance is heavily dependent on the signed deliveries he has.

She stood, took the item and placed it in the box.

"….Wait," he said. "…if I.. May? I really need you to sign this..but do you really need the manual? I could just show you how to use it.. And you may not need the damn manual anymore.. Or.. You could even ask for refund.. From my uncle," he said.

Gou look at him. "fair enough but don't pull off anything weird, just.. Show me..how to use it.."

"okay.. First we need to charge it.. For 1 hours.. "

"1 hour?"

He nodded. "but it's late.." She muttered. "I could wait, I just need you to sign that form.."sousuke said.

"…Okay.. Then.. I'll get another tea.." Sousuke just nodded and prepared the item Gou went back to him. "you.. Seem to be knowledgeable with these… things," Gou said and began to check her phone.

"….a bit.. Though I'm not interested in this fake things.. It doesn't beat the real thing,"

She looked away. This guy must've been with a lot of girls which her fingers couldnt count.

"…so, miss Matsouka, you're still studying?" Gou nodded. "I just turned eighteen.. And Im studying really hard for my last year, how about you?" She said and closed her phone.

"I'm on my last term, I wanted to become a police, but I need to help in this business of my uncle for allowances,"

She smiled. "you must've been a hard worker, I still couldn't imagine a police offering these items,"

He laughed at her bad joke. "when I become a police I wont be able to help anymore, so I guess this will be my last delivery.."

Gou and Sousuke talked more and more.. Eventually finished a couple cups of tea.

Gou blushed.. This was the longest conversation she had with a guy other than her brother.

She found out that he's studying in the same University, and is a member of the swimming team and the band. He found out that Gou likes cats and music. They talked more about the music and realized they are fans of the Same band.

It was past midnight when they remembered the Gigolo.

"hey there pal, time to introduce you to your owner.." sousuke teased.

" that's not funny.. Sousuke-san.." Gou said and cleared the table.

He sat next to her. "okay then.. Let's get this started, hold this,"

Gou turned red as she touched it, it doesn't feel like it's plastic. "the knob there determines your pacing from slow.. To medium to fast.." he guided her hand to turn the knob to slow.

It's vibrating.. Gou became nervous. "this is where you prepare yourself,"

"prepare?"

"yeah.. You could use this to tease every part of your body.." Gou couldn't think straight. The vibration in her hand is caressing her senses.

Sousuke noticed it. " do you know which part to tease?" She couldn't reply.

He guided her hand and pointed the tip to her mouth. "you could give it a lick or two.."

Her mouth went dry as his hand pushes hers for the tip to meet her lips. "come on.. Thats step number 2,"

She licked her dry lips and began to lick the tip. "Good, now.. Like what youve probably seen most adult videos, lick the side.. Up and down.."

"….i havent.. Seen one.."

It was Sousuke's turn to become embarassed. " you havent..? Then.. It's pointless to visualize.. Just.. Keep on licking.."

Like what a teacher would instruct.. Gou followed him.. She licked it upside down.

Sousuke looked around and saw a small jar of honey.. He took it and add a spoonful on the fake dick. The honey trickled down. Gou tasted it an became even more interested.

Sousuke groaned at the sight of the redhead getting passionate over a plastic cock. It has been a really long time since he had sex. but this time, he wants to resist the urge. Gou is s a virgin.. And just wants to learn from him.

"okay.. Youre doing really good. Now.. Suck the tip. Put as much as you can in your mouth.." Gou put the tip into her mouth. The tastr of honey is irresistable. Her head bobbed up and down. Sousuke is just behind her. Telling what to do next.

Gou couldn't admit it.. But her body is on fire. They way her friends tell about their experiences cannot beat this one.. And this is just a fake one. How much more.. If it's the real thing.

She moaned. Sousuke heard it..

He's a bit farther behind her, leaning on the wall but as she moaned and suck, she found herself leaning against his chest..

Then she felt it. "….sousuke…San..you brought another Gigolo in your pocket?"

He chuckled. "don't mind it.. Mind your own Gigolo.." he whispered. He couldn't possibly use her weakness and take advantage over her. He's still has the morality of a policeman.

He's just here to help.

For the manual.. And for the 15 dollars.

He tapped her shoulder. "that's enough.. Now you could you use it to caress your body,"

Before he could finish.. Gou has been rubbing it against her thigh. "sousuke..San..this.. Feels.. Incredible.." She gasped..

He took her hand.. And guided it on her breast. "rub it against your…"

Gou suddenly put it on her left breast. The vibrations hit her nipple through her clothes. She arched her back.. Her head resting on sousuke's left shoulder. She moaned.

She felt getting wetter. She's only touched herself twice before. And she couldn't believe becoming like this without even touching her pussy.

Her hips began to grind against his. "sousuke.. San.. Take.. Out. The other dildo.. And use it.. Too.."

"that's…not a dildo.. Miss.."

"…then what…?"  
Her hips are grinding against it.

He groaned. "Ahhhhh… that's.. A real dick.."

Gou snapped back to her senses. She made Sousuke… hard.

She moved away and put the dildo down..

"so…sorry about that.."Gou said. Sousuke wiped his forehead.. "me too.. I got carried away.. You looked so.."

Gou looked at him. He's sweating, his Teal eyes are burning but he's gentleman enough not pull off something weird to her. It's obvious she made him hard. And it's bigger than her fake dick.

She.. Felt naughtY and licked her lips. "Ne.. Sousuke-san.."

She went near him. "…can you teach me how to use.. A real… d…dick?"

He gulped at how seductive she is. "I could.. But.. If you're just doing it because you're… guilty.. Then.."

She already unzipped his pants.. "step one.. Take it out?" She teased and pulled out his dick.

She gasped and pulled the ruler. She measured it. "a..mazing... 9 and a half.." sousuke chuckled. "I can reach ten.." "really?" She licked her lips.

Her hand began to stroke it.. Sousuke groaned and leaned back..

"what's.. Next?"

".. Play.. Fondle.. My balls.."

Gou cupped it and began to fondle it.. She licked the base..

Up and down.

Down down.. And up and down..

Sousuke found her hair and began to caress it.. "sousuke.. San.. I realized.. Something.." She said and faced him.

"I.. Wanted to experience something.. Like my other friends did.. So I ordered the Gigolo.. But as I.. Tasted it.. I though it's really good.. So the real thing.. Must be the best.."and gave its tip a squeeze.

"the.. The real one is the best.." he groaned. "…and Sousuke San.. Would you.. Be my first..?" She said and looked at him..

"uhmm.. No.."

"…no?"

"….I can't do it with you.."

"…I see.." She moved away from him but he pulled her.

"….ahhhhh.. No.. answer me first,... Let's clear everything first.. I like you.. So will you go out with me?" he said seriously, being a gentleman he is.

"…yes, you'll.. Be my every first.." with that. his lips crashed into hers.

Gou doesn't know how to kiss but he guides her. After a few minutes.. Her tongue played with his. Her hand continued to stroke his dick..

He moved her hand away. "let me make you feel good.." his hands roamed her body. "such.. An exotic face you're giving.. Miss.. Matsouka…"

"….kou.. Call me.. Kou.."

He licked her ear.. "kou.."he whispered. He repeated it as he fumbled to remove her clothes..

"…sousuke..San.." Her breasts were full and sensitive.. His hot tongue began to lick and suck her left nipple while her right is being teased by his hand.

She moaned and gripped his dark hair.

Gou kept biting her lip.. Sousuke removed his sweater and Pants. Gou saw how godly his first lover is.. His body looks amazing.

"so.. Big.."

He chuckled and put her on his lap. "and you are beautiful.." and kissed her again.. Gou kissed back as her hips grind against him.

"mm…"

Sousuke went back to sucking her breasts. He tugged her skirt down.. Gou stood up and he pulled down her skirt and panties. It was just in front of his face so he buried his mouth on between her legs. Gou almost fell on the floor but he gripped both her ass and waist to position her..

"ah.. So wet.." he licked her pussy, avoiding her clit.. "sousuke…please..take.. Me to bed.."

In an instant.. He was carried in his arms and was lay down in bed. He hovered over her, kissed her lips as his hands went in between her legs and caressed her lips.

He licked her neck. He put his finger inside as he licked her body down.

Gou couldn't do anything but moan. His mouth found her clit and began to lick it..

She bucked her hips, she screamed as she came..

Sousuke continued to lick her juices as she came.

"sousuke… ahhhhh.."

He began to stroke his cock.. "may… I?" sousuke said as he rubbed the tip against her pussy. "show me.. How the real thing.. Can beat up..the Gigolo.."She teased.

He smirked and thrusted slowly.. Gou writhed in pain..

Sousuke whispered assurances and kissed her tenderly. Gou kissed back and hugged his neck..

He thrusted deeper.. Gou bled.. "are you.. Alright?" sousuke asked..

"a…bit.."

"….let's stay this way first.. Until you relaxes.."

"…yeah…I.. Didn't know.. You're.. This.. Big..ugh..ahhhhh.."

"….mmm.. You're so tight that.. Whenever you speak.. It's like.. You're getting tighter than before.."

"a..aahh.."

sousuke began to move.. In and slowly.. Slowly and deeply..

"ahhhhh.. Sousuke…San.."

He increased his pacing and began to suck her nipples.. Gou's legs are wrapped around his waist.

"ahhhhh... I'm about to cum…"

"me.. Too.."

With a few more thrusts.. Gou came.. Sousuke pulled out and stroke himself as he kissed Gou.. Gou help him get off while squeezing the head. With a grunt, he came.

He relaxed on the bed and pulled Gou.. Wrapping his arms around her.

"you still need the Manual?" he chuckled and licked her neck.

"ahhhhh..no.. But I need my 15 dollars back.." She teased and kissed him again.


End file.
